Willow Tree Kiss
by jadestone45
Summary: Sasori one-shot. My friend and I would always imagine Sasori to have a special thinking place...what better place that a weeping willow?


WillowTreeKiss(A Sasori one-shot)

Memo: Yea, let's say they actually went to High school to GET AN EDUCATION.

You quietly licked your small ice cream cone. It had been a stressful day, and you needed some sugar to wind down.

Let's see what happened…

Your alarm clock didn't go off, making you late for school; you were late for a test, because you were late for school; you spilt your lunch on yourself, by accident; and in front of your crush.

Yea, that wasn't to fun. It was around twilight time now, and the wind was starting to get chilly. Of course, considering this was your worst day ever, you didn't have a jacket AND it started to rain. Oh the humanity…

You shielded part of yourself with your arm as you half-sprinted through the rain. Wow, it was really pouring down…

And then came the thunder! _KA-BASH-SHA-WOOM! _It crashed…thunderously. Perfect, this must have been the day in your life that made you want to die.

Knowing you probably wouldn't be able to get home soon enough, you decided to take shelter under the closet tree you could find.

This happened to be a willow tree!

You brushed away the low hanging branches, getting water all over your already wet arm. You shivered as you huddled up against the tree's trunk.

"Gosh…why does it have to get so cold when it rains…?"

"Because the sun's radiating heat can't reach us through the thick atmospheric clouds…" came a voice from above you in the tree branches. You tried to look up at who it came from, but a jacket had been dropped right. Over. Your. Face.

"Gah! Yea, thanks a lot!" You said, yanking the article of clothing of off you. You heard the person above you start laughing quietly. You glared at them.

It was Akasuna no Sasori, the sophomore art geek. He was one class ahead of you, but a lot of people talked about him. He was the kid with red hair, amber eyes, and a love for arts and puppets.

And right now you were starting to think that he was a real jerk.

You rolled the jacket up into a ball, stood up, and threw it at him. He tottered a little on the branch, but found his balance. He didn't even bother to glare or make some snide remark, just started sketching in the little book that sat in his lap.

"If you don't want the jacket, then you can just freeze…"

"Fine…" You grumbled, picking up the coat again and wrapping it around your shoulders. You sunk down to the base of the trunk again and stared out through the branches. The rain looked like it was pouring heavier now, and you could see lightning flashing through the leaves.

"Dang, is it ever going to stop…?" You whispered to yourself.

"Not for a while…" came that now annoying noise from above you.

"Excuse me, did I ask you?"

"I'm sorry, didn't know you talked to yourself…"

"You don't know anything about me!" You exclaimed.

"You're of freshman year. Your electives are home economics and French. You buy your lunch, usually a ham sandwich. You don't do any after school curricular activities, but you do take a bit of violin at the local studio on your own time…"

This boy, who you had just met, Sasori…just listed about everything about you. And you hardly told anybody those things! How could he have possibly known? Psychic? Or…maybe a stalker. You had been getting that feeling for quite a while now.

"How…do you know…?"

He looked down at you from the corner of his eye, and then looked back at his paper. "Just did…"

"Do you know about a lot of people?"

He swung his legs over the edge of the branch and looked down at you. After closing the book and putting it under his arm he crouched down next to you and slowly took your face in his hands.

"Do you need to know…?"

You shook your head and pulled away from him, your face turning red. You could see a small smile on his face and he stood up. He pulled you an umbrella out from the tree branch and handed it to you.

"The thunder has died down, but it's still raining a little. Since you're dry, I hardly think you'd want to get wet again…" You were shocked for a second, looked out the branches and then at your watch.

11:30

You were so going to be in trouble. "Ah! It's so late; I'm going to be in trouble!" You shouted, involuntarily grabbing the umbrella from his extended hand. You stopped and looked back at him.

"You can give the coat and umbrella back tomorrow…"

You nodded and quickly ran off, as Sasori smiled at you.

You arrived at school the next morning, on time, but groggy. Your friend looked at you. "Have a rough night…?" She said with this slight tone of playfulness. You knew half of this question was suggesting something.

"One, yes. Two, it's not because of something you would think…" You pulled your books out of your locker and a small note fluttered to the ground.

"Ooooh! , you have a secret admirer!"

"It's a note…for all I know, it could be from a teacher…" You unfolded it and read what it said. (Ha ha, that rhymed! 8DD)

', you better bring my stuff back. Meet me in the art room. If you don't have my stuff…I may have to take drastic measures…Akasuna no Sasori'

Drastic measures, eh? Gonna stab you with a paintbrush or something? You didn't exactly feel threatened, even though you had accidentally forgotten his stuff in your morning rush to gather your stuff.

You'd just have to learn to deal with these so called 'drastic measures'.

You opened the art room's door slowly. The lights had been turned on, because all the art classes were over for the day. You tried to reach for the light switch, but something stood in the way. Something soft…warm…and…human-y.

"Sasori, can I turn on the lights please?"

"That depends…did you bring my stuff back?"

"No, I forgot…so I guess I'm just going to have to receive those, oh so threatening, drastic measures…" You said, sarcastically.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind you, as you were pinned against it. Your arms were held down at your side by Sasori's, surprisingly strong, arms, and his body leant over yours.

"I knew you'd say something like that…" He suddenly pressed his lips against yours, causing the crimson red color to rise to your face. He didn't let go of your arms, because he could probably feel you straining to hit him.

Not like you really wanted to. He was actually a good kisser…

He backed away a few moments later, smirking at the sight of your shocked face. "There…punishment over…"

"Th-That…was…" You were still trying to contemplate what had just happened.

"You don't seem like the person who would kiss someone, just because they say they like you…so I just had to make a small excuse…" The smirk never left his face as he spoke.

"Hm…maybe you don't know everything about me…" You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling you closer to him. Sasori put his hands on your waist and his lips met yours again. This time you were kissing him back.

He pulled away and sat down in a chair, pulling you down onto his lap. He carefully pulled out the book he had had yesterday, not removing is arm from around your torso. He opened it up to the page he had been drawing on last night.

It was a picture of you and him, kissing in the twilight, under the willow tree. You blushed a slight shade of pink, and he nuzzled the side of your neck. "I love you ..." He whispered quietly.

You shivered slightly as his warm breath touched your skin. "I-I…love you too…Sasori…" You stammered quietly.

You could feel him smirking and he picked you up off his lap, setting you down after he had stood up. "Maybe…we could make this picture a memory…"

You smiled slightly and nodded, as he took your hand, leading you off to the willow tree.


End file.
